Enchanted
by AmyArt13
Summary: My first fanfic so go easy on the reviews! This is what happened on the weekend of October 19th and 20th. Hope you guys like it! Rated T for language!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic so go easy on me! Lightning, please do the disclaimer. **

**Lightning: Why can't you do it?**

**Me: Quit complaining and do the freaking disclaimer.**

**Lightning: Fine. AmyArt13 does ****NOT ****own anything. I do!**

**Me: No you don't! You can't take my freaking characters away from me you idiot!**

**Lightning: Just joking! Disney and Pixar do. And AmyArt13 owns her oc's. MonkeyLover422 owns Harry. Ask AmyArt13 permission if you want to use them or else she will kill you.**

**Me: And I am going to do with Lightning if he doesn't shut his trap! And no just ask me and I'll say yes...**

**Lightning: O.O**

**Now on with the story! No warnings here except for minor swear language. Sorry if I made any mistakes, though!**

Chapter One

Sally's POV

I walked into school that day with a hopeful feeling that Lightning is gonna notice me and that we're gonna work together setting up the Harvest Festival. And if he doesn't, I hope that he'll ask me for a slow dance and give me one of those cool lighted roses they sell at the dance every year. I dreamt about it all last night! I'm not so sure why I had that dream. I've had a crush on that guy since he walked into the classroom.

My crush on him didn't matter until he turned me down as his date for the last dance since he wasn't going **(A/N: true! A friend asked him for me and he told me that he said no because he wasn't going!). **Now I have no idea why I like him now. Why in my Junior Year did I have to like him now?!

I grabbed my stuff from my locker and headed into classroom just as soon as the bell rang. The teacher greeted us in front of the classroom as he usually did.

"Alright, find something of an academic nature to do." He said.

I took my chair down and took out my book, _Ida B., _and started to read until morning announcements came on. That went by quickly and it was time for our Literature test on Chapters 1-6 on _The Devil's Arithmetic. _I hadn't studied with the vocabulary since half of it was in Yiddish **(A/N: if you aren't Jewish it's the Jewish language which Jews spoke in at the time of World War II). **

I finished the test in no time flat. It wasn't very hard. I looked over to Lightning. He was reading which means he was done. A few minutes later, the teacher collected the tests and we were headed to the Gym and the blacktop to set up.

"Alright guys outside. Ladies inside." The constructer instructed.

_Shit! _I thought as I followed all the girls inside.

Well this sucked. I had to be inside because almost half of the girls here were weak and didn't want to set up the stage which was the sophomore's job. After setting up a couple booths, I went outside to find the guys (including Lightning) playing football. He looked kinda cute! Fuck! What am I thinking! I found Holley outside with her brother, Harry. They were going to the music room.

"Come on Sal!" Holley yelled. "Don't you want to do Gangnam Style?"

As soon as I heard that, I ran into the music room. We all started dancing around and doing Gangnam style. Apparently, it was my younger brother's class, Dan **(A/N: yeah! I was Dancing Gangnam style while interrupting a class with my friends. I really did that)**.

"Hey! Sexy Lady!" We were yelling with the fourth graders.

"Hey Holley?" Harry asked once the song was done. "Remember Mitt Romney style?"

"Oh yeah! Mitt Romney Style!" Holley said.

Since I don't go on youtube often, I didn't see that parody. I love parodies especially that one with One Direction's parody by the Key of Awesome! Man that was rocking!

I spent the rest of my day to myself and catching quick glimpses of Lightning. Soon, the day ended and it was time to go home and get ready for the dance tonight.

**Woot! That's the first chapter. Check my profile for my posting schedule. Be sure to review and be honest! And be sure to check out those videos. They're really funny (especially Mitt Romney style). And did all that stuff happened on the morning of October 19? Yes! Almost everything I wrote here is true!**

**Lightning: Did you guys know that she was listening to Mitt Romney style on loop while writing this?!**

**Me: shut the hell up you $#%$#! Don't break the third wall you %&$%*^&$ *&$%#$!**

**Lightning: O.O Just review so she'll stop cussing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Halloween everybody! I'm dressed as the awesome red angry bird!**

**Lightning: Red is the color of the season!**

**Sally: I like the blue one!**

**AmyArt13: Me too!**

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Mere: Sorry if they were out of character! If they're out of character for this chapter, can you give me some advice to keep them "in" character? Oh and I hope you're feeling better!**

**MonkeyLover422: Gangnam Style is that song by PSY. All the lyrics are in Korean because it's K-pop and it's supposed to be for laughter and entertainment!**

**SpeedyStar95: Thanks!**

**MimiMcAwesome: You really should! It's hilarious!**

**Okay. I don't own Cars! Disney and Pixar do! And MonkeyLover422 owns Harry! I own Dan!**

Chapter Two

Sally's POV

I was excited for the dance tonight. If I was lucky enough, Lightning would give me a rose or ask me for a slow dance! Right now, I was tugging at my hair to make it look perfect. I was wearing a light orange t-shirt, jeans, and some sneakers. Lightning can't resist me! Just then, Dan walked into my room.

"Hey! Ever heard of knocking?" I asked.

"Sorry. But Mom says it's almost time to go." Dan replied.

"I'll be done in a minute." I say.

A few minutes later, I head downstairs. Dan was dressed for a basketball game.

"Have fun at the game!" I say to Dad and Dan.

"Sure thing sweetie. Have fun at the dance." Dad says to me.

"Okay." I reply.

A few minutes later, I hop into the car and we're on our way to school. I stare out the window while ignoring my mom's constant rants. Thankfully, we get there quickly. I hug my mom and go inside. The school really looked lit up. I looked for my friends. I find Lightning chatting with some friends while I found mine swinging around poles like monkeys.

"Hey Sal!" Holley greets.

"Hey Holley." I reply.

"C'mon! Let's go get some pizza." Holley says.

"Okay." I reply.

As Holley's digging for some money, I look around for Lightning. Then I hear Holley scream for her brother.

"Harry! You stole my money!" Holley yelled.

Harry snickered and held up a ten dollar bill. Holley slapped Harry hard in the face. Harry let out a yelp and dropped the bill. I couldn't help but hold back a laugh.

Thankfully, the rest of the night didn't go without violence. Then, I see Harry with a rose. I walk towards him.

"Hey, what's with the rose?" I ask.

"It's for Juliet." Harry replies. "Don't tell a single soul!"

I nod. "I promise!" I say and cross my heart.

Little did I know, a couple troublesome boys were spying on our conversation and told the rest of our friends.

When we got back, Harry was bombarded with questions.

"I swear I didn't tell!" I say.

Just then Juliet comes over. I walk away to leave Harry at his peace. I figured that I'd just be in the way.

Just then, a slow song comes on. This is my chance to ask Lightning! I find him in the crowd. I find him just leaving the dance floor. I tap him on the shoulder and look him in the eye.

"Do you wanna dance?" I ask him.

"I don't know how to dance." Lightning replies.

I pause for a moment. "Well that's fine I guess! Heh!"

Another awkward moment passes. I gotta make my move if won't do it!

"Hey, you know I like you, right?" I ask.

"Yeah. Harry kinda made that obvious." Lightning replies.

We both laugh.

"Well…do you like me back?" I ask. "Just for the curiosity I guess."

Damn! Why'd I say that?!

"Yeah I guess." Lightning replies and smiles back at me.

I smile back. I think it might be possible that I might have him as a boyfriend. Just then, the song ends. I didn't get my slow dance, but at least he liked me back. I skip happily back to my friends. I tell them everything that happened.

"Oh my goodness! That's amazing!" Holley said and hugged me.

Then she hands me a rose. "Give it to Lightning." She instructs.

Just then, a fast paced love song comes up and I sing along.

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums. _

_Oh what a shame that you came here with someone. _

_So while you're here in my arms. Let's make the most of the night_

_Like we're gonna die young!_

I find Lighting alone. Perfect! I tap him on the shoulder and give him the rose. Lightning smiles and thanks me for the rose. I hop back to my friends and tell them and we all start a major discussion. The rest of the dance goes smoothly and before we know it, it was over.

I look for Lightning and I find him alone once again.

"Hey, I'll see you tomorrow." I say.

"You too." Lightning replied.

This was the best night ever! I just forgot to tell him that I was enchanted to meet him..but then again it doesn't matter…or does it?

**What'd you guys think? **

**Sally: Epic! Can we get to the kissing?**

**AmyArt13: What?! There is no kissing! Didn't happen in real life.**

**Sally: But do you wish it did?**

**AmyArt13: yeah.**

**Please review! And Happy Halloween!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! This is the final chapter for Enchanted! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**MonkeyLover422: That's right! Haha! maybe I'll just write a one-shot about it.**

**Mere: Thanks! And that song was by Kesha. But the title was inspired by Taylor Swift!**

**SpeedyStar95: Yes, yes it did!**

**MimiMcAwesome: Thanks! Once again, that song was by Kesha. Maybe I should put the artists of the songs I use in stories...**

**Now Holley do the disclaimer!**

**Holley: AmyArt13 does not own Cars! Harry, my stupid oblivious brother, belongs to MonkeyLover422! AmyArt13 owns Dan, Halli, and Miss Swiss!**

**Lightning: Haha! Miss Swiss!**

**Me: Shut the &%^# up! I got that form a nickname one of my friends gave to someone!**

**And without further ado...the final chapter to Enchanted! Enjoy!**

Chapter Three

Sally's POV

I woke up extra early. The fair was today. Hopefully something would happen with me and Lightning. I got my whole day planned out. My parents were giving me twenty dollars for tickets and snacks so I had the whole day to myself...and Lightning. First, we'd get there early because I have a cheerleading performance and Dan had a band performance. Then after, if there was time, I'd go see Lightning at the snack bar. He was doing the shift from three to four. Hopefully he'd give me a churro. After, we'd hang out after his shift until my shift at five to six. Then he'd walk me over like a gentleman would! Then, we'd spend the rest of the night to ourselves! It was foolproof.

It was ten a.m. The cheerleaders had to be there by two. The performance was at two-thirty. I went to get some scrambled eggs for breakfast.

Later….

We were finally at the fair! I was talking with some of my friends. Holley and her brother, Harry, were in the crowd. The music started and we got on stage. I hoped Lightning would notice, but he was working. I gotta understand! He's got a shift and I have a performance. We're both busy.

After the performance, it was 2:45. Lightning's shift was almost over! I finished dressing and the school band was on stage.

"Mom! Can I have the twenty?" I ask desperately keeping an eye on the bar.

"Not until Dan's performance is over." Mom said calmly.

I kept begging, but it was no use. It was 2:59. Mom handed me a twenty and I sprinted to get 100 tickets for games and food. Luckily, there was no line. I sprinted back to the snack bar. To my despair, he wasn't there. I sighed. Holley caught me along with Harry and Finn.

"There you are Sal!" Holley said.

"Hey guys." I say.

"Say, you did a good performance!" Holley commented.

"Thanks!" I reply.

"Speaking of which, can you get me hooked up with uh some of your cheerleading friends?" Dan asked.

Holley smacked Harry in the face again. Finn smiled.

"Girls don't like a hooker, Harry." He advised.

"Neither do their sisters." Holley added.

I giggled. Dan felt the same way. I couldn't count how many times Dan asked me to get him hooked up with one of my cheerleaders. Just then, Lightning walked by and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Awww!" Dan said from behind.

I jumped and gave him a glare. Dan shut up immediately. Finn chuckled.

…..

The rest of the day was fun with games and throwing pies at teachers. Right now, my P.E. teacher, Miss Swiss, was up for some pie. Dan went first. Confused, he ate the pie.

"Idiot! You're supposed to THROW the pie!" I say.

"Oh." Dan said and threw the pie at the teacher.

Holley went next. She threw the pie and hit Miss Swiss in the face. She wiped her face off and revealed it to make her look like a Dalmatian. All of us laughed. Teachers look humiliating when we throw pie at them!

A few more pies later, we grabbed some lunch and played some more games. I dropped my names in the children's raffle in the gym, hoping I'd win a prize, namely: an iPod and iTunes gift card, a hair kit, and a comedy movie pack. I dropped at least twenty in each one. To top all that off, I won some cake at the cake walk and some candy at the candy guess.

….

It was starting to get later. Holley was practicing for the talent show, I lost Finn, and Dan and Harry went off somewhere. So I was stuck with Flo and Halli. We were sitting on a bench and eating cotton candy (I was sharing with Flo).

"I know you like Lightning." Flo said all of a sudden.

I nearly choke on my cotton candy….Then again, half of my friends knew and he knew too. Plus, he was sitting across the way.

"How?" I ask.

"I can tell how you look at him." Flo replied.

I blush. I look over to Lightning to find that he wasn't there. This night was a total bust. He didn't even hang out with me! The rest of the night, I played tag with Flo and Halli. It was kinda fun even though it was for kids like Dan and Harry. Just then, it was time for Holley's performance. She was field stripping an AK-47.

Flo, Halli, and I went to the stage. At least SHE got the attention of all the guys. I saw Lightning controlling the lights on the stage. I caught his eye and he waved and smiled at me. I returned the smile. I just wonder when we were gonna have an actual conversation.

Later, we were all gathered in the gym. It was time for the children's raffle. The prizes went by along with a bunch of screams and yells. Then, the movie pack was up. I prayed and prayed that I would win it. That was when they called my name.

"YES!" I yelled and ran over to collect my prize.

I couldn't wait to watch these tonight. That is if my parents would let me. The raffle went on. I wasn't a lucky winner for two. No iPod no iTunes gift card. Well I won something. So no big deal, right?

Just then, Harry came over running to me.

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" he yelled. "I WANTED TOWIN THAT!"

Harry kept yelling until Holley punched him in the stomach, making Harry doubling over.

"We can always go over to their house and watch it, git!" Holley scolded.

Harry straightened up immediately. "That's right!" he said happily.

Holley just rolled her eyes. She was holding her first place prize. She deserved it. Holley is, after all, the only girl who can field strip an AK-47.

….

Later, I walked to the car. I was stopped by Lightning.

"Nice job." He said.

"Thanks." I say and walk away.

And that was our first conversation! It had been an enchanting weekend after all!

**A/N: Well, now I'll bet you're wondering 'What happened to you and your crush Amy?' Well, I'll tell you. The Thursday after this, we played soccer together. And we played online chess against each other! I was about to kick his butt when I had to offer a draw since we had to leave. And we are both on the cross country team! If you wanna find out what happens after this, I'll make a one-shot if something happens! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
